


Tik Tok Challenge - Bishop

by misslucyfierce



Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucyfierce/pseuds/misslucyfierce
Relationships: Obispo "Bishop" Losa/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Tik Tok Challenge - Bishop

The clubhouse was loud and full of life when Bishop emerged from his office. Angel, Coco, EZ, and Gilly played cards as other members drank at the bar. 

Angel’s voice could be heard over others as Bishop sipped a beer from Chucky. “Yo, so my girl walked in on me naked a couple days ago for some fucking Tik Tok challenge. I got her back this morning.” Angel threw out another card as he took a sip of his beer. The laughter scattered through the room. “Aw, why would you traumatize her even more? She already lives with you.” EZ’s smooth voice made the insult sound sweet as Coco egged it on. “What did she do? She throw up in her mouth?” Coco elbowed Gilly, who nodded in agreement. 

“Fuck you, vato. I walked out to the kitchen and she immediately sunk to her knees. I have that effect on her.” Angel threw down a winning hand as he waved his middle fingers at the table. “Girls get off on that shit, when you surprise them with dumb shit like that.” 

Bishop listened intently as he nursed his drink. It wasn’t until he had started dating you that he paid attention to the ramblings of the younger bikers. You were young - you intimidated him at first, what could he offer as an old man? You reminded him in many ways age was a number, but yet, he still was apprehensive that something was missing for you. 

Chugging the last of his beer, Bishop had a moment of spontaneity and decided to challenge you when he got him that night.   
\--------------------------------------------  
It was an early night by club standards - you heard Bishop’s keys in the door as you turned another page of your book. Book club was tomorrow and you had two more chapters to read. 

“Hey you. You waited up.” Bishop’s voice was soft as he slid off his cut - hanging it on the hook beside the door. “Yeah, I was reading.” You stretched in bed - letting the blankets slide off, revealing your tanned legs and lace panties. Bishop’s hand instinctively slid over your soft skin as you crossed your ankles on him. “Go get changed. You’re wearing outside clothes in our bedroom. Gross.” You pushed him off the bed with your feet - directing him to the bathroom. 

Bishop shed his shirt - tossing it into the hamper. Despite his age, he was still muscular - his arms taut and his abs chiseled. He shook his jeans and cleaned his pockets out - you hated when he left stuff in them. He studied himself in the mirror and he was sure he felt nervous. What had you done to him? He was El Rey de Mayans - el Presidente, but deciding to walk out naked in front of you was leaving his mouth dry and his palms sweaty. 

“Bae, you okay?” You turned another page of your book as you studied the shut door intently. Something was off, and you couldn’t assess the situation through a closed door. 

“Yeah, I’ll be there in a minute.” Bishop took a final look as he slid his boxer briefs down and opened the door, holding his breath for your reaction. 

You peered over your book and felt your mouth fall open as you stared at your boyfriend. “Oh shit, papi! What are you doing?” You sounded squealy, but his surprise left you breathless. Dropping the book, you sat up straight and shed your tank top - your breasts bouncing as you sat on your knees, staring at him hungrily. “Come here. I’ve waited all day for you.” You bit your lip as you started at him intently. 

Bishop laughed - fucking Angel was right. You did get off on this shit.


End file.
